London
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Emily tranquillement installée sur son canapé dans son appartement de Londres, ne s'attendait pas à la visite d'une certaine blonde de sa connaissance...


_**Hey, voici le troisième OS de mes 5 ans, il est plus petit que l'autre OS Jemily, j'ai juste eu cette scène qui tournait dans ma tête, et j'avais besoin de l'écrire, donc c'est un peu court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Emily Prentiss, grande brune aux yeux chocolat, était assise sur son canapé, une paire de lunette noire sur le nez, habillée d'un jogging noir et d'un t-shirt à manche longue blanc, lisait un livre quelconque, ne faisant pas réellement attention à ce qui y était écrit.**_

_**La dernière enquête qu'elle avait menée avec son équipe d'Interpole c'était extrêmement**_ _**mal terminée, l'un de ses hommes avait terminé à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.**_

_**Heureusement, les médecins avaient réussi à le stabiliser au bloc opératoire et ses jours n'étaient maintenant plus en danger.**_

_**Le seul point positif à toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle et toute son équipe avaient une semaine de vacances plus ou moins forcée, son directeur avait tenu à ce qu'ils se reposent tous, afin de reprendre des forces et éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise.**_

_**Soupirant, tandis qu'elle relisait très certainement la même ligne pour la centième fois, Emily envoya son livre voler à travers la pièce, ne pouvant retenir un juron.**_

_**Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, mais elle ignorait quoi faire, elle avait été courir pendant plus d'une heure en début d'après-midi et ça n'avait rien changé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à ce qui avait mal tourné.**_

_**Entendant toquer à sa porte, la brune se leva rapidement, elle ne savait pas qui se trouvait à sa porte, mais elle espérait que ça serait une assez bonne distraction pour lui faire oublier un tant soit peu son travail.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, s'assurant toujours qu'elle avait son arme à portée de main, Emily ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait devant elle.**_

_**Une petite blonde, aux yeux bleu océan, les yeux les plus parfaits au monde, ceux qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille…**_

- Jay ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ? _**S'enquit interloquée l'ancien membre du FBI, fronçant les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir sur le pas de sa porte.**_

- C'était trop dur…

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui était trop dure ? _**Demanda la brune, fronçant les sourcils, tandis**_ _**qu'elle voyait les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes.**_

- Vivre loin de toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber ? Encore ?! _**S'exclama la blonde en forçant le passage, posant son sac au sol, tandis qu'Emily fermait la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, Jennifer semblait être au bord de la crise de nerf, si elle n'était pas déjà en plein dedans.**_

- Jay… Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, et tu le sais…

- Alors tu appelles ça comment ? Tu es partie à l'autre bout du monde, tu as mis un océan entier entre nous deux ? Tu appelles ça comment ?

- J'appelle ça me préserver ! _**Réponds l'ancien agent du BAU en regardant son amie dans**_ _**les yeux.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Merde Jay', je t'aime et tu le sais parfaitement ! Je ne pouvais pas rester alors que tu l'as choisi lui, que tu as décidé de te marier avec lui !

- J'ai fait une erreur ok ! _**Lança-t-elle alors, se mettant à faire les cent pas,**_ j'ai pensé que je faisais le meilleur choix pour Henry, pour Will, pour moi et pour toi aussi…

- Non, tu n'as pas fait le meilleur choix pour moi ! Le meilleur choix pour moi était que tu me choisisses, que tu es le courage de rompre avec Will, de lui dire que tu ne voulais pas te marier avec lui, ce que tu n'as pas fait !

- Je viens de le faire ! Enfin, pas la partie lui dire avant le mariage, puisque c'est tout bonnement impossible, mais je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus, que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, une personne merveilleuse, qui me donne envie de sourire dès que je la vois, d'une manière totalement niaiseuse, qui me donne des frissons quand elle me prend dans ses bras ou quand elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous, que j'allais demander le divorce, parce que vivre aussi loin de toi, c'est trop dur pour moi, dieu Emily Prentiss, tu me manques tellement que j'avais l'impression que dans ma poitrine se trouvait un trou béant, parce que tu as mon cœur. Tu l'as emmené ici avec toi, il t'appartient depuis tellement longtemps, que je suis idiote de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt, je t'aime Em' comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, mise à part Henry, parce que c'est mon fils, ma chair mon sang, mais vous êtes tous les deux mes personnes préférées au monde. Alors dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas trop tard pour nous, que nous pouvons être ensemble, parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais survivre une minute de plus sans savoir que tu m'aimes en…

_**Emily n'avait pas laissé une seule seconde supplémentaire à JJ pour parler, lui attrapant simplement la main pour l'attirer contre elle, passant l'un de ses bras autour de la taille fine de la blonde, une autre derrière son épaule, caressant tendrement sa nuque, lui soufflant tendrement :**_

- Je t'aime toujours Jennifer Andrea Jareau, et le simple faites de penser que tu puisses douter que je cesse un jour de t'aimer me rend dingue, parce que j'ai peut-être ton cœur, mais toi tu as le mien depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, alors s'il te plaît, ne me le brise pas d'avantage.

- Promis, si tu ne me le brises pas, toi aussi.

- C'est une promesse Jay…

_**Une promesse que l'une comme l'autre furent ravis de celer, d'un baiser, le premier d'une**_ _**longue liste, elles en étaient certaines…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est un brin guimauve, mais ça ne fait pas trop de mal à un peu de guimauve de temps à temps.**_

_**Je vais maintenant m'occuper de publier le 4**__**ème**__** OS de ce "FanficAnniversary", qui est un OS Kegan (Kate/Megan dans Body Of Proof) qui trainait dans mes placards depuis quelques temps, non fini, mais auquel j'ai enfin prit le temps de mettre le mot fin, donc à ceux que ça intéresse, guettez, soit mon compte ou alors, ma page Facebook : "Les Fics de Mel" ou je publierais le lien.**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour ceux qui lisent mes fanfictions déjà en court et à tout de suite pour ceux qui liront mon OS Kegan.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaim.**_


End file.
